


Every Breath That is in Your Lungs is A Tiny Little Gift to Me

by prettylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Popular Harry, Top Harry, im shit at tagging sorry, implied bottom louis??, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylouis/pseuds/prettylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is going to come out, Harry comes out with him. Harry's not gay.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p> </p><p>Harry loves Louis too much to let him go through this alone. So, he makes out Louis in the middle of the cafeteria. They aren't dating, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm sorry if this is awful. This is the first thing I've written in almost six months and I'm hoping someone likes it. There are most likely errors. They shouldn't be too bad, though. Thank you for reading! xx

"I'm doing it, and that's final." Louis stated, slipping on his Vans and turning to face Harry.

"The fuck you are. People are going to bully you." Harry shot back, tripping around the hall as he slipped on his boots. 

"And?? Half of them are already calling me a faggot behind my back anyways. This is my decision Harry, not yours. You're my best friend, not my mother. You supported me when I came out to my family so why not now?" Louis asked, blocking the doorway.

Harry sighed, looking at the blue eyed boy pleadingly.

"You know I'll support you a hundred percent, no matter what. Just please, give me a day to prepare myself. I'll buy you Chinese tonight if you wait, just one day." Harry all but begged.

Louis sighed, smiling at the curly headed boy.

"I can't believe I'm choosing Chinese over my sexuality." 

Harry grinned, grabbing his car keys.

"Lets go, we're gonna be late."

***

"alright, now tell me why you didn't want me to come out today." Louis said, tossing the remainder of his Chinese food in the trash.

"Wait, don't sit down!" Harry shouted as if the couch were on fire.

"What is it?!" Louis asked, stepping back quickly.

"Put the dvd in." Harry said, laughing when Louis glared at him.

"lazy bastard." Louis muttered, putting the dvd in and sitting down. 

"Awh Lou, don't be like that. C'mere." Harry cooed with a shit eating grin, lifting up his covers as an invitation.

Louis stood his ground for a moment, before quickly climbing in beside Harry.

"Does your mum even know I'm staying the night?" Louis mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"You know she doesn't mind." 

***

"Are you fucking kidding me, Harry? Because of you, I'm going to be late to my own coming out party." Louis shouted.

Due to Harry's car's lack of gas, they were stuck on the side of the road until Zayn came.

"Lou, the only ones who know you're coming out are you and I. I highly doubt there's a party waiting."

"Whatever." Louis snapped, turning to face the window.

"Hey... Boo, whats wrong?" Harry murmured, leaning over to rub Louis' side.

Louis turned to him, eyes full to the brim with unshed tears. 

"I'm just nervous, is all." 

Harry sighed, lifting up the console before pulling Louis into his side.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Haz! I'm not going to live a lie anymore. I know half of them already know I'm gay and the other half are suspicious but after today there's no going back. The basketball team beat the fuck out of James when he came out, what about me? I'm twice as small as James and I'm fucking weak. What the fuck am I going to do? I just, I wish I were you. If you came out no one would touch you because you're a star athlete. I need to do this but not today. I-I'll do it tomorrow Hazza. I promise. Just not today. Please don't make me go." By the end of his speech Louis was sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. We won't go today. We can go to your house and we can go back to bed. And when we wake up, we're gonna order pizza and rent movies. It's all gonna be okay" Harry said, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

***

Harry waited until Louis was sound asleep before getting out of bed. He went down stairs quickly, going to get the home phone to order pizza.

"Good morning." Jay said, smiling when the curly haired boy all but screamed.

"Jay, I'm exposed!" Harry snapped jokingly, knowing that Jay was used to seeing Harry walk around in his boxers after all these years.

The boy loved being nude far too much. 

"Oh hush, just be sure to put on clothes before the girls get home. Don't need you scarring them. Now you wanna explain why you and Lou skipped today?" 

Harry grinned at her innocently.

"I'd be glad to. Once you tell me why you aren't at work." He spoke, wincing when she bopped him on the head.

"I'm working nights now at the ER. Mark works days. Now tell me why you skipped or I'll make you go to school."

Harry sighed, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Okay, so you know how Louis was gonna come out to the school today?"

Worried filled Jay's eyes.

"Oh God. Did something happen to him already? Did someone hit him?" Jay questioned quickly.

"No, no. Lou is okay. Well, physically. He was just super nervous this morning and I couldn't make him go like that. But I've got a plan to make this whole thing much easier for   
him. I promise." Harry said reassuringly. 

"Mum?" A sleepy eyed Louis murmured, padding into the kitchen in just a big sweater. 

"Yeah, baby?" Jay said, pulling Louis into her arms.

"I love you." Louis murmured.

This was the best time to be around Louis, Harry thought. All soft and pliant and not a ball of energy. Not that Harry would have him any other way. 

"I love you too, hun." 

Louis hummed happily, before walking around, practically climbing into Harry's lap.

"Why'd you leave me Haz?" Louis mumbled into Harry's neck.

Harry looked at Jay, pouting, because Louis was just too fucking adorable. Jay nodded sympathetically. 

"I just got up to order pizza, Lou. It's almost twelve. You need to eat." Harry said, rubbing circles on Louis' back.

"No, have mum order the pizza. And us sleep until it gets here. Pleeease. I wanna cuddle." Louis pouted, staring up at Harry through thick eyelashes.

Within two minutes Louis was in his bed wrapped up in Harry's arms.

***

Louis woke up just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He started to get up but Harry pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"Gotta go get the pizza, Haz. Mum left awhile ago to the dentist." Louis said.

Harry opened his eyes, staring at Louis thick thighs as he left the room in only a sweater. He didn't even feel guilty. Cause when you have a best friend with thick thighs and an arse like sin who can blame you. Not to mention Harry thinks he's got the prettiest face in th world. Harry doesn't dwell on these thoughts too much, though. Too afraid of what he'll discover. 

He climbed out the bed and walked down stairs to see Louis with the door standing wide open, talking to the pizza boy. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the guy blatantly checking Louis out. He could practically hear Louis blushing. This dude wasn't even attractive. He looked like he was in his late twenties!

Harry walked up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"C'mon baby, I put a movie on in the living room." Which was a complete lie, but.

Louis looked at Harry, confused, but gave the dude the money. Harry all but slammed the door in his face. 

"What was that about, baby?" Louis mocked, laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Did you not see him?! I thought I was going to have to literally peel his eyes away from your thighs. And he was like, fifty. If I didn't do that he probably would've tried to fuck you on the porch." Harry threw himself on the couch.

"He was hardly fifty! More like thirties! And I probably would've let him. I'm into daddy kink." Louis laughed.   
Harry glared playfully, 

"I would so be a better daddy than him. He probably can't even get it up anymore." Harry shouted playfully.

"Is that an offer?" Louis purred, followed by a loud laugh.

"Depends. Was that a yes?" Harry asked, winking before tackling Louis onto the ground.

"Oh, Daddy!" Louis shouted, breaking off into a laugh as Harry started tickling him.

Harry came that night to the thought of Louis sat on his face, whimpering daddy.

***

"Where the fuck are you? You're gonna make me late." Louis griped into the phone.

Harry rolled his eyes, not in a good mood since last night. I mean, its one thing to appreciate someones body. But to wank to the thought of eating out your /boy/ best friend when you're supposed to be straight? He was fucking confused, to say the least. 

"I'm in your fucking drive way." Harry snapped, resulting in Louis hanging up.

Louis was out the door in seconds, prancing to the car in a white v-neck and black skinny jeans that had to be painted on.   
Louis climbed in quickly, wincing when he accidentally slammed the door.

"Could you be a little fucking careful?" Harry snapped, pulling out of the drive way.

"I'm sorry. What the fuck did I do to piss you off?"

Harry stopped to think. Louis really hadn't done anything, besides look hot as fuck. Not like he could help it, though. Harry sighed, he just treated Louis like shit for no reason.

"Listen, is this about me coming out today? Cause I know you don't want me to. But I've got to, Haz. I won't be happy until I do. And I'm really nervous and I wish you would just stop being mad and be there for me, please." Harry heard the quiver in his voice and immediately felt like shit. 

"I'm sorry Lou. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a prick who didn't get enough sleep." Harry said, rubbing his thumb into Louis hip before putting his hand back on the wheel.

"So I was thinking I would just do it at lunch. Like get up and shout it or something. You know, go big or go home." Louis said, smiling nervously.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Harry said, smiling.

Harry had his own plans.

***

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry asked as they walked to the cafeteria. 

Louis looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean. I'm gonna wait for us to get to our table. Since you're Mr. Popular and everyones always looking at you anyway." Louis said.

"So your absolutely, one hundred percent sure about this?" Harry asked uneasily.

Louis rolled his eyes, sitting his stuff down on the table. He turned to face Harry, who was standing a few inches apart from him. 

"Yes, Harry. One hundred percent. When did you get so clo-" 

Louis was cut off by Harry's lips on his. Louis had tried to pull away, but Harry placed one hand on his cheek and another on the back of his neck, holding him there. Harry pulled back a little. 

"Kiss me back. Don't reject me in front of the whole school." He muttered, before placing his lips back on Louis'.

Louis finally kissed back, moving his soft thin lips against Harry's. Harry grinned into the kiss, going to slide his tongue into Louis' mouth until he remembered what this was all for.

He pulled away and looked around the cafeteria. He smirked, everyone was silent, all eyes them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!

"What the fuck was that?" Louis snapped, slamming the door to the empty classroom he had shoved Harry in. 

"I didn't want you to come out alone. So I'm going to be your fake boyfriend until shit dies down." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis rolled his eyes.

"Why would that be a good idea, Harry?!"

Harry sat in a desk in the front. 

"Because, if they think you're arse is sat on my dick every night, no one will hurt you." Harry said.

"Yeah, I know why you did it! But you're an idiot. You can't take this back! And now you won't be able to fuck anyone here because youre 'taken'."

Harry got up, walking over to Louis, who looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Boo, I can handle not having sex, as long as youre okay. It's just, for like, a month. Until it all dies down." 

Louis sighed.

"Harry, this isn't as simple as you think. This is your sexuality." 

Harry ran a hand through his curls. Louis just wasn't getting it.

"Louis, I don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks of me. I don't care about getting laid. If I'm that fucking horny I can just go to a club. All that matters to me is that youre safe."

Louis stared at him for a moment, mouth open. Then his arms were around Harry. 

"I love you."

Harry smiled.

"After all these years, you better."

***

"So. How long have you and Harry been together?" Jessica, Harry's last fuck who still wasn't over him, asked.

Louis sighed, looking up from his AP Psych notes. 

"Cause, ya know, we fucked last month."

Louis rolled his eyes.

"We've had feelings for each other for a long time. Just didn't tell each other until a few weeks ago." 

She scoffed.

"He said I was the best he ever had." She defended.

"Yeah, and you probably were. Up until he got his dick up /my arse/." Louis smiled in fake sympathy before turning around.

He'd always hated her.

***

"MUM! Harry's the most precious idiot I've ever met!" Louis shouted, dragging Harry with him through the door.

"What'd he do this time?" 

"He- wear are the girls?" Louis asked, coming into the living room and plopping down next to his mum.

"They're in the back yard. Now what'd he do?" She spoke as if Harry wasn't sat right beside Louis.

Louis explained the whole situation to his mum.

"Oh my God." She said, bewildered.

"I know. He's amazing. An idiot, but amazing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go piss." Louis said, darting down the hall.

Jay gave Harry a knowing smile. After a minute Harry gave in.

"What?" Harry muttered, uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you're completely gone for him, is all." Jay said.

"I am not! He's coming back, shh!" Harry said quickly.

Jay laughed.

"I'm just saying. Your mum and I have been friends our whole lives and we've never acted like the two of you do." She whispered as Louis came back in.

"Secrets don't make friends!" Louis shouted, plopping down in Harry's lap.

Harry laughed, praying he wasn't blushing.

***

3 days later

***

"Hey, Louis! Wait up." 

Louis turned to face the unfamiliar voice, confused. It was Jake Rowland. One of the few openly gay guys in the school. He was all muscle with blonde hair and blue eyes. Hot as   
fuck, but not Louis' type. He had a thing for green eyes. Louis smiled, stopping to wait for him at his locker.

"What's up, Jake?" 

Jake smiled, placing his hand on Louis arm.

"So, do you think you'd wanna go on a date this weekend? We could go to a movie." He said.

Louis glared at him.

"Jake, that's sweet. But I think you know I'm in a committed relationship." 

Jake laughed. 

"Babe, I think you know he can't take care of you like I can." 

His cocky attitude pissed Louis off. 

"Harry treats me damn well, thank you." he snapped.

Jake smirked, tilted Louis chin up with his finger while Louis glared at him. 

"Baby, I would fuck you so much better. You kno-"

Suddenly Harry was there, shoving him off. 

"Get the fuck away from him." He shouted, shoving Jake into the lockers and holding him there. 

"Just having conversation, mate." Jake said, smirking. 

"That was more than just conversation ass hole." 

Jake shrugged.

"Sorry mate. But have you seen those thighs? And fuck, that arse." 

Harry snapped, punching him straight in the mouth. He rared back to hit again but there were tiny hands around his bicep, holding him back.

"Hazza. He's not worth it. I promise. Lets just go to lunch, yeah? I'm hungry."

Harry sighed, shoving him hard one last time.

"Don't you ever say another fucking word to him. If I catch you looking at him in anyway that I think is inappropriate I will beat the fuck out of you." 

With that, he dropped the boy, turning to Louis and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"C'mon baby."

Once they got out of eyesight Louis yanked out of Harry's grasp.

"I can't fucking believe you." Louis snapped.

Harry stared at him baffled. 

"What did I do?" 

Louis rolled his eyes.

"You don't even. Fuck. Just leave me alone, okay?" 

Louis didn't wait for Harry's reply.

Harry was floored. What the fuck did he do?

***

"Hey, do you know where Lou is?" Harry asked, stopping Niall in the hall after school was over.

"Uh yeah. He caught a ride home with Li. He didn't tell you?" Niall asked, confused.

Harry sighed.

"Nah. He's pissed at me for some reason." 

Niall smirked. 

"Well, you better fix it if you ever want him to touch him again. You know how stubborn he is."

"Trust me, I know." 

***

Harry stood on Louis' porch, pacing nervously. He had gotten Bambi, Louis' favorite movie as a kid. They already had it but Harry had stepped on it the other night going to piss.   
He also got Louis' favorite flower, tulips. All he needed now was the courage to ring the fucking doorbell.

This would be a lot easier if I knew what the fuck I did wrong, he thought. 

He was just so worried Louis would yell at him or kick him out or-

"Harry?" Jay questioned from the doorway.

Harry nearly pissed his pants, not hearing her open the door.

"Oh, uhm, Hi Jay."

Jay smiled at him.

"Go up there and talk to him. Just be quite, the girls are in bed. Mark is in bed too." She said, before getting into her car and leaving for work. 

Harry waved at her, before walking upstairs and knocking on Louis' door softly.

Louis opened it slowly, and Harry inhaled quickly when he saw him. 

He was wearing one of Harry's band tee's and and sweats. But what sent Harry into a damn near panic attack was the fact that his eyes were red rimmed from crying.

"Haz." Louis muttered, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, careful not to crush the flowers as he hugged him.

Harry quickly put the gifts down before hugging Louis back.

"Hey, whats wrong? Di-did whatever I did make you cry?" Harry asked, lifting Louis' shirt and scratching the small of his back the way he liked.

Louis shook his head, nuzzling his head in Harry's neck as he began to cry again.

"Hey, boo. It's okay. It's okay. Tell me what's wrong." Harry said softly, bringing Louis over to sit on his bed. 

He sat against the head board, Louis in his lap. 

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong. I can't help until you tell me." Harry said, wiping Louis' tears with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry for going off on you Harry. I just thought you were treating me like a baby. Like I couldn't take care of myself. I get it though. You were just trying to be there for me and help me. I-I just. I was so stressed because something happened last night." Louis spoke, wiping his tears.

"It's fine, Lou. Just tell me what happened."

Louis sighed before telling me.

"Well, lately I've been talking to my biological dad again. I didn't tell anyone because I knew if mum found out she'd be upset. We were getting along real well and we were actually   
going to meet up. But, I decided to come out to him last night. He completely flipped on me, Hazza. Called me a worthless faggot and all of these awful things. He said I was   
gonna rot in hell. And he just got me all upset and I let it out on you. I'm so sorry."

Harry wanted to kill him. The stupid fucking prick ignores Louis his whole life and then calls him worthless? He was trash.

"It's fine, babe. I promise. I just- Please know that none of that is true. You're worth everything. And you're perfect, just the way you are. Okay?" Harry said honestly, looking straight into Louis' eyes.

Louis smiled, hugging him tight.

"I love you so much. The flowers are lovely by the way. And thank you for buying Bambi. I know you're the one who stepped on it." Louis laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to realize I haven't wrote much about Louis' feelings. So the next chapter is going to be based more off Louis' feeling's. I'm sorry, I know this one was a bit boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this feels short, but I hope you like it!

"C'mon, you know I throw the best parties! And ya'll need to get out! Y'all haven't done anything social since you started dating." Liam begged, sitting across from the two at the lunch table. 

Louis rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat. He was currently sat in the booth with his back up against the wall and his legs thrown over Harry's lap. Louis had requested they not tell the boys that they were only fake dating. Just seemed too hard to explain.

"Liam, we're having a movie night." He said.

Harry turned to him, pouting. 

"Babe, pleeeeease." Harry begged.

"Yeah Baby, pleeeeaaase." Liam mocked, ignoring Harry's grunt of disapproval.

Louis sighed, putting the book he had been trying to read down. 

"I don't know guys. You know I'm not that into parties." Louis mumbled.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Just let Harry. He always helps set up cause he knows where to put shit." Liam said noncholantly.

Louis scoffed. 

"Why? So he can fuck some bitch while I'm not around. Nah, thanks. I'll just go with him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find somewhere quiet to read." Louis said, climbing over Harry and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing his words pissed him off.

***

"I can't take it anymore." Louis shouted when he entered Mrs. Wester's room.

"Harry trouble?" She answered calmly. 

Louis nodded, plopping down in one of the desks. 

He had had Mrs. Wester for Health freshman year. He always knew she was sweet, but she became his favorite teacher the day she sent someone to the office for calling him a fag. That day she told him to come in her room whenever he wanted to talk. So he did. They've been on a best friend basis every since he came to her room junior year crying saying he was in love with a boy with dimples and curly hair.

"What's going on Lou?" She asked, propping her feet up on the desk.

Louis sighed before beginning his rant.

"Liam wants us to go to a party but I was like no and Harry was like yeah. So then Liam was like Well then just let Harry go and I was like no I'll go cause I don't want him to screw some girl while I'm not there so I'll go. Then I came in here. I think I pissed Haz off by saying it but I can't help but worry, ya know? I mean I know I have no right to be cause we're not really together. So my excuse is that I don't want him to blow our cover. So now I have another problem. I know you don't approve of underage drinking but you have to know its going to happen. The thing is I have like, no censor when I drink. That's why I don't go to parties. The last one I went to I got tipsy and outted myself to Eleanor Calder. The only thing that saved me was the fact that she was shit faced as well. I'm just so worried I might say something to Harry. I don't want to scare him off." Louis finished.

"Louis, I highly doubt you could do anything to scare this boy off. I'm almost one thousand percent sure he loves you more than life itself. Even if he hasn't realized it yet. Now, I really wish we had time to talk about this more, but we don't. Lunch hour is over in like, a minute. They always try to tell me to teach students not to have sex, but I know you're going to. And that's fine, as long as its consensual and you're safe. So, here's a few condoms, just in case." She said, handing them to Louis and laughing when he turned bright red.

***

Harry was silent when they pulled out of the school, jaw set in anger. Obviously at Louis. Louis rolled his eyes. He wasn't into saying sorry. Especially when he didn't think he was completely wrong.

"Can we stop somewhere to eat? Mom's fixing tacos. I have money." Louis mumbled.

Louis hated tacos.

"I'm paying." Harry muttered, before turning the radio on, not giving Louis a chance to answer.

Harry paid every time he and Louis went somewhere, knowing Louis' family didn't have that much money. They weren't poor, not that it'd matter if they were. But Harry knew money was a problem, especially with that many kids. And with his family money wasn't a problem at all. His step dad was the CEO  
of some company Louis couldn't remember the name of. So Harry was adamant on paying. It pissed Louis off sometimes. Said it made him feel pitied. Then Harry would tell him that Louis was his best friend and that he deserved the best of the best. That he wasn't pitying him. He told him that he takes care of everyone else someone needs to take care of him. And that Harry would love to be that person. Louis blushed and they haven't fought about it since.  
When Louis told Mrs. Wester she complained to her husband for a month that he had never said anything to her like that, and they've been together for fifteen years, married for ten.

Louis was pulled out his thoughts by the sound of a door slamming. He looked to see Harry making his way into the diner. Louis sighed, following him.  
Harry was already sitting at a table when he walked in. He looked so pissed Louis almost considered sitting somewhere else. He didn't though.

After a few minutes of tense silence the waiter came over.

"What can I get for you guys?" 

"Uhm. A grilled cheese and water for me, please." Louis said.

"The number eight, please." Harry said, before going back to his pity party. 

Louis scoffed, which earned a glare from Harry. Louis rolled his eyes in response. The waiter stared at them for a moment before practically running to the next table.

Louis had had enough after a few minutes.

"Come on Harry, it's not that big of a deal!" Louis snapped.

"The fuck it isn't." Harry snapped as the frightened waiter sat their food down before leaving.

"Quit acting like what I said was so awful. Its not like we're actually dating!" Louis hissed.

"That's not the fucking point. It's the fact that you think I would do that to you. That I would disrespect you like that! I just can't believe you honestly fucking think I would let the whole school think that you're an idiot whose oblivious to his boyfriend cheating on you! I would never hurt you like that, just because you're not around to stop me!" Harry full on shouted, before storming out. 

Louis sighed, knowing Harry would be waiting in the car. He put their untouched food in carry out boxes with shaky hands before exiting, ignoring everyone's stares.

He climbed in the car and sat the food in the back. Harry took off as soon as he heard Louis' seatbelt click.

"I'm sorry Haz. I know I shouldn't have said that. I was just pissed cause I wanted to read so I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I know you would never do that, I'm sorry." Louis said.

Harry sighed after a minute. 

"It's okay."

Louis still felt like shit.

"It's not. How can I make it up to you?" Louis asked.

Harry smirked.

"You can stay the night with me tonight. Aaaaaaand you can go to the party with me Friday."

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Fine."

***

Harry walked into Louis house, letting himself in. 

"Harry!" Phoebe shouted, reaching out for him.

Harry laughed, lifting her up and spinning her before sitting her down.

"Why are you all messy?" He asked.

"Popsicles. I came into get more for me and the other girls." She said, referring to her other sisters.

"Ooh, okay. Is Lou out there?" he asked.

"Nope, upstairs in his room." She said before running off.

Harry walked up stairs to Louis room, stopping in the doorway. He's pretty sure he's not going to be able to breathe the rest of the night. Louis looked fucking gorgeous. He was wearing these tight black skinny jeans, so tight they looked like they could be classified as leggings. They made his ass and thighs look fucking edible and Harry was going to have a semi the rest of the night, he was sure. Then he was wearing this tight grey tank top that showed off the curves of his hips and fuck he was hot. His hair was in his cute little fringe with a beanie over top. But that's not what shocked Harry. It was the Louis was applying mascara and Harry had a strong feeling that Louis was going to be his cause of death.

Louis turned when he was finished, startled at the sight of Harry. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were here." Louis said softly, his cheeks blushing.

"I- Lou, you look fucking gorgeous." Harry muttered. 

Louis smiled, blushing harder. 

"Thanks, curly. You don't look too bad yourself. Now C'mon, we've got a party to get to." 

***

Louis was shit faced, to say the least. He was currently coming back from the bathroom after arguing for twenty minutes with Harry that he could go by himself. 

Louis glared as Harry came into view. There was some boy Louis didn't know the name of, obviously flirting with Harry. He was about Louis' height with black hair. Harry looked very uncomfortable. 

"Ex-fucking- scuse me. Would you please get your hands off my fucking boyfriend?" Louis snapped, shoving the boy off Harry.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"I do as I fucking please, bitch."

Louis chose to let alcohol justify his next actions.

"Hey, Niall. Can I see your drink?" Louis asked the blonde boy walking by.

Niall handed it to him, confused.

Louis proceeded to chuck the drink in the boys face, cup and all.

"So do I." Louis said, before turning to Harry, whose mouth was agape.

Louis smirked, lifting up on his tippy toes and kissing Harry. Harry was drunk, but not near as drunk as Louis. He was quick to kiss back, though.

***

Soon enough, Louis back was pressed against the wall, with one leg wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry was kissing up and down his neck and Louis was letting out these little whimpers that was surely going to make Harry come in his pants.

"Haz, fuck me. Please." Louis moaned out when Harry was sucking on his neck. 

"Fuck, yeah okay. I have the key to Liam's room. C'mon baby." Harry said, quickly pulling Louis up the stairs to Liam's room. 

Once the door was shut and locked Harry had Louis pressed up against it, Louis' legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Fuck you're gorgeous, Lou. You have no fucking idea what you do to me." Harry growled, using one hand to hold Louis up and the other to help him get his shirt off as he carried him to the bed. He laid him down on the bed before taking off all his clothes. He had a hot as fuck, needy Louis waiting on him and he wasn't wasting anytime with clothes. 

"Strip, baby." Harry said as he was taking off his pants.

Louis was quick to do so, breaking into a fit of giggles when he couldn't get his pants past his thighs. Harry laughed, going to help him with his pants still around his ankles.

"Wore 'em to get you to fuck me but now they're just getting in the way." Louis giggled.

Harry was to high off the sight of Louis' body to realize that Louis had wanted this way before tonight. Harry pulled them the rest of the way off, along with his boxers, sucking a quick love bite into his upper thigh before proceeding to take the rest of his clothes off.  
Louis was drooling. Harry's dick was fucking huge. Louis was literally going to cry tears of joy. This boy was perfect, and to top it off he had a dick bigger than any of the dildo's Louis owned. Harry was back over him, kissing him quickly.

"We need lube, don't we babe?" Harry asked.

He'd never had sex with a boy before, but he was pretty sure going in dry would rip Louis apart.

Louis nodded quickly. He was still a virgin but he had common sense and had seen an abundance of porn. 

Harry got up and began his search for Lube. He finally found it, under Liam's desk of all places.

He turned to Louis and his breath caught. He was so fucking beautiful. He was leaning back on his elbows, smiling up at Harry. He looked so fucking perfect and Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't let Louis lose his virginity shit faced. He couldn't let Louis lose his virginity like this. And most of all, he couldn't let Louis lose his virginity to someone he wasn't in love with. 

With these thoughts in mind, Harry dropped the lube and started slipping his clothes back on. Louis sat up quickly, confused.

"Hazza, what are you doing?" Louis asked.

Harry slipped on his shirt and looked at Louis one last time.

"I'm sorry Lou. I-I can't do this."

Then he was out the door, leaving a confused, drunk, and heart broken Louis behind. 

*** 

Harry woke up the next morning, immediately knowing what he needed to do. Yes, he was right by not taking advantage of Louis like that. But he should have at least explained himself to Louis, not just left him there. 

He got up and put on some clothes, getting ready to go to Louis' and apologize. He picked up his phone, stopping when he saw he had a message from Louis.

He sat down, releasing a shaky breath as he read the message.

/What you did to me last night, it shows that you have no more respect for me than you have for a whore off the streets. And to think, I thought I actually meant something to you. Dont talk to me anymore, Harry, I'm serious./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the kind feedback y'all give. It really means a lot to me! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short and I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. A lot happens in this chapter though.
> 
> OKAY READ THIS IF YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> okay you need to read this again bc me being a dumb ass didn't copy and paste all of it the first time so yeah. Sorry.

Louis sighed, he'd been doing alot of that this morning. He walked to his locker, not making eye contact with Harry, whose locker was right across from his. He could feel Harry staring at him, and to be honest it just pissed him off even more. He opened his locker, only to have a bouquet of flowers fall to his feet. He picked it up, reading the card, even though he knew who they were from.

/I'm sorry Boo. Please talk to me.xx/

Louis was beyond pissed, he turned to see Harry standing by Liam, looking at Louis hopefully.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Louis shouted, stomping over and shoving the flowers into Harry's chest, who grabbed them quickly before they fell. 

"Lou I-"

"No, fuck you. You fucking hurt me, Harry. You made me feel alone. You made like I was disgusting. Like the mere thought of being with me had you running for the hills, literally.  
And worst of all, for the first time, you of all people, made me feel fucking worthless. Don't for a fucking second think flowers are going to fix this." 

With that, Louis wiped the tears that managed to spill out and booked it to Ms Westers room.

***

Louis had lucked out. All of Ms Wester's classes before lunch were freshman, and they were on a field trip.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Louis asked, as he got up to head off to AP Psych, the only teacher who wouldn't let him stay in Ms. Wester's. Dick.

"No, Louis. I don't. But I do think you need to take some time to think this all over. And if he's still trying by then, he's really sorry." She said with a soft smile.

Louis nodded, smiling at her before leaving.

***

It had been a month, a month of Harry going fucking insane. He couldn't fucking /breathe/ properly without Louis. He missed him so much and worst of all he was being replaced, by Jake of all people. 

It was like as soon Harry was out of the picture, Jake swooped in. They were just friends, but Harry knew he wanted more. Niall said that Jake had Louis fully convinced that he's a  
good guy, that he doesn't want anymore than friendship. Everyone else knew other wise. It was driving Harry up the wall that he couldn't be there for Louis anymore. That he couldn't be the one to protect Louis from people like Jake.

"Ms. Jenkin's, can I go to the bathroom?" 

Usually she would always say no, but since it was the last day of school before fall break all the teacher's couldn't be bothered to give a fuck. 

"Sure Harry. Be careful." She said with a lazy smile.

Harry was ninety percent sure she was stoned.

He walked down the hall, about to turn down the freshman hall where the nearest bathroom was when he heard Louis voice.

"Why did you want me to meet you out here Jay?" 

Oh, so Jake has a nick name now, fucking lovely.

"Because I need to do this." Harry heard Jake say, before it got silent.

Harry peeked around the corner just in time to see Louis shove Jake off of him. He moved back quickly before they saw him, but still stayed to listen, just in case Jake tried to force Louis into something. 

"What the fuck! You told me you would respect the fact that I just wanted to be friends!" Louis snapped.

"Yeah, but it's been a fucking month. Don't you think I've earned something? God, I've stayed on the phone with you for hours talking about that fucking idiot. I've skipped classes  
just to sit in a janitors closet with you while you cry like a fucking bitch. Get the fuck over yourself, he was never gonna love you anyway. Bet, he's already fucked three different girls. I don't blame him for leaving you that night, youre not worth the fucking trouble." Jake said.

Harry was going to kill him.

"Fuck you." Louis murmured, voice wavering.

Jake let out a laugh.

"You're not even worth it, fucking thunder thighs. Lay off the pizza, no wonder he didn't want to fuck you."

Harry rounded the corner, ready to kill. Louis was already out the exit, gone. 

"What's up, Harry?" Jake said, a knowing smirk on his face.

Harry blacked out.

When he came to, Jake was laying in the hall with multiple bruise, while Harry had a busted lip and a black eye. There was a teacher with fiery red hair who was pulling his down the  
hall to the principles office. He recognized her as Louis favorite teacher, Ms.Wester.

 

"Harry, Why?" Ms. Wester asked as they opened the door to the office.

"He hurt Louis. He told him I didn't love him." Harry mumbled, wiping the blood from his lip.

***

Harry walked out of the school quickly, heading to Louis'. He had a week's worth of detention when school started back but he didn't give a fuck. He just needed to get to Louis and tell him everything Jake said was a fucking lie.

He got there quickly, and soon enough he was knocking on the door. Jay opened it, eyes widening at the sight of Harry.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in ages it seems!" She said, smiling brightly, she really had missed the boy.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Louis just said he didn't want me to talk to him anymore, but I have to. I miss him so much. I love him, more than anything. I need to make things okay again."

Jay smiled softly at him.

"He's upstairs, been crying every since he came home, he won't tell me why though. Just mumbled something about Jake and ran upstairs and locked the door. Harry, what happened to your face?" She asked, moving out of the way to let him through.

"Fought Jake." Was all Harry said.

Harry ran up the steps quickly, not wasting time knocking on the door, knowing Louis wouldn't open it. He reached to the top of the door frame, grabbing the key and unlocked the door. He found Louis, his tiny form curled up under the cover, whimpering. 

Harry wanted to /die/.

"Oh Boo." He almost whimpered, going to sit by him on the bed.

Louis sat up almost immediately, quickly wiping his face on his sweater sleeve. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked, still not looking at Harry.

"I came to apologize. I-"

He suddenly had a lap full of Louis.

"I forgive you Hazza." He mumbled into Harry's chest holding him tighter.

Harry was going to cry. It felt so good to have Louis back in his arms after a fucking /month/. But, he needed to explain himself.

"Lou, I-" 

Louis cut him off.

"Hazza, what happened to your eye? And your lip!" Louis asked frantically, running his thumb under Harry's bruise.

Harry sighed.

"Okay, so I went to piss and I heard everything Jake said to you. And I just blacked out and yeah. But thats not the important part. I need to tell you that everything he said was a fucking lie. You're fucking perfect Louis. Perfect. You're beautiful. And you're thighs have literally been what I've wanked to for the past two months. Everything about you is beautiful, fuck him. You've got the prettiest face I've ever seen. But its not just your looks that have me gone for you, Boo. It's everything about you. That adorable squeak thing you do when you laugh too hard, it makes so fucking happy when I hear that, Lou. I would spend the rest of my life saying nothing but awful puns, just to hear it. God, Lou. Or the way you're not afraid to say something to someone whose pissing you off. Like that guy at the party. You're fucking perfect. And I need you to know why I left you that night. Lou, someone like you shouldn't lose their virginity like that. You should lose it sober, with candles and flowers and someone youre in love with. The reason I left that night is because I didn't think you were in love with me. I know I shouldn't have handled it like that but I'm stupid and I'm sorry. But, the moral of the story is, I'm sorry and that I'm completely in love with you, Louis. And I'm hoping you feel the same." Harry let out a shaky breath, looking hopefully at Louis. 

"Oh Hazza, I've been in love with you my whole life." Louis smiled at Harry, intertwining their fingers before pressing his lips against Harry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Sorry, I don't feel like this was written very well. But if any of you have requests of something you want in the last chapter, comment please. Thanks for reading. xx

**Author's Note:**

> That was shitty I'm so sorry.


End file.
